The present invention relates to a service system for performing maintenance, inspection, monitoring of operation and the like of an air conditioner and more particularly to a service system suitable for update of a program, setting of calendar data and the like.
Heretofore, JP-B2-2926282 (JP-A-4-359741) discloses that an operation control program for an air conditioner is stored in a concentrated controller and the controller transmits the operation control program through a communication line to an outside unit and an inside unit to update an old one and JP-A-9-79654 discloses utilization of a network.
Further, JP-A-11-230602, for example, discloses that an operation state of an air conditioner is monitored and its monitored information is stored in the HTML file format to provide the information onto the Internet, so that diagnosis of a failure and treatment upon occurrence of anything unusual are made quickly.
Recently, systematization and distribution with individualization of air conditioner are advanced and the air conditioner becomes more complex so that, for example, a lot of air conditioning units are used within a single building. Service of an air conditioner, particularly, speedup of update or renewal and maintenance, transmission of information therefor, communization of information and the like are more required.